Various applications are generally untrusted by design and are given less access to data and resources. This allows users to try out an unfamiliar application without worrying that the unfamiliar application may damage their data or devices. Some applications indeed should not be trusted. For example, some applications may collect sensitive user data without informing users.
However, some applications are more or less trustworthy than others. As an example, an essential word processing application from a well-known company is likely more trustworthy than a casual game application written by anonymous developers. Moreover, desktop applications may have different perspectives on the trustworthiness of their peer applications. For example, Microsoft Word® on a desktop computer and Microsoft Excel® on an Android® device may need to access a set of common files, while Adobe Illustrator® on the desktop computer may choose to trust Adobe Photoshop Express® on the Android® device due to their kinship.